1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in refueling equipment and, more particularly, to fuel adapters which interconnect two fuel lines or pipes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adapters are connected to fuel tanks of refueling trucks and include an adapter valve movable between open and closed positions. A hose, which is connected to a ground tank or similar fuel source, is connected to the adapter by a coupler which is connected in sealing relationship to the adapter and automatically opens the adapter valve when the coupler valve is opened. When a coupler is used which doesn't have a valve, the valve of the adapter must be opened manually by an easily accessible handle. Because it is desirable to use only one adapter with either type of coupler, an adapter should be capable of operation in either the automatic or the manual mode. In the automatic mode the adapter must open without attendant handle motion, yet this very handle must operate to open the adapter when the manual mode is desired. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a lost motion connection between the adapter valve and the handle of the adapter.
Lost motion connections have been provided between the adapter valve and its handle by means of linkage interconnecting the valve and the shaft supporting the handle and is functional when the handle is moved axially inwardly toward the adapter body as exemplified by the U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,862 granted July 6, 1971 to Paul A. DeGraaf.
When an adapter valve is used in combination with a rack and pinion gearing connection between the valve and the handle, the lost motion connection has, in the past, been provided between the valve stem supporting the adapter valve and the rack. More specifically, the rack includes an arm disposed in an axially extending slot in the valve stem. The arm and the slot are arranged such that the valve may be opened without corresponding movement of the rack; however, when the rack is moved by means of the pinion, the arm engages the end of the slot and, therefore, forces movement of the valve stem and valve.
The present invention provides a simple lost motion connection between the pinion and the shaft on which the pinion is rotatably mounted. The invention not only does away with excessive parts and machining costs but also maintains the adapter handle at a predetermined distance from the adapter body thereby eliminating fluid leakage problems along the shaft of the handle.